gransupremedragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Extended Gyoukou Scale
The Extended Gyokou Scale(拡張行幸対策, Kakucho Gyoko Taisaku) is a graph which JARRING-FLY utilizes to put the total power of his own characters and content into perspective. It is not compulsory to be added or abide by the gyokou scale, though, if a user wishes to have their characters power categorized fairly and subjectively within the gyokou scale, you are free to say so in the comments section of this article. Category 0 At the bottom of the hierarchy exists category 0. Characters of this level are considered non factors and are not noteworthy when it comes to any level of power or threat, as there is none regarding them. Beings that fit within this category are capable of being sneezed away by even the most flimsy of characters, and those whom fit into this category are usually no different from a regular human with no real training, fighting capabilities, or special powers at all. Category 1 Mildly powerful characters whom are not exactly superhuman or powerful. Beings of the category 1 are usually in top physical condition but are put in danger in front of firearms and general abilities, vulnerable to very low level attacks, powers, and techniques. A category 1 is equal to that of any real life athlete or olympian sportsman/mma fighter or those whom generally make their living out of fighting. Category 2 Category 2 characters are above the usual threats and dangers to a mortal being such as firearms and explosives. They are capable of moving at speeds up to and perhaps even beyond the speed of sound itself and can easily break the flesh and bones of normal human beings as though they are made of paper mache. Category 3 Category 3 characters are hypersonic beings which move faster than any bullet can travel. Their strength is such that they can bring entire cities down in a matter of minutes and go on to instill havoc and destruction to much of the surrounding world. Beings of the category 3 are usually durable enough that not even multiple nuclear warheads are capable of effecting them with neither radation nor explosive power. Category 4 These kinds of beings can casually destroy everything from cities up to entire continents with ease. Their speed is massively hypersonic to the point where they may clock in at four, sometimes greater digits when their over all mach speed count is measured. They can easily take as much damage as they can dish out and can continue fighting opponents for extended periods at a time, sometimes weeks on end if need be. Category 5 The category 5 beings are single man doomsday deviced that are capable of destroying entire planets in a multitude of different sizes. In terms of speed they approach and even surpass the speed of light itself by either a margin or a considerable amount. Category 6 Beings within this realm of power can bring destruction to entire solar systems, perhaps hundreds of thousands of stars and nebula at a time, and their movement, attack, and reaction speed is far greater than the speed of light itself. Category 7 Godly beings that are capable of destroying a multitude of entire galaxies without so much as willing it. Their speed is profoundly faster than light by thousands, likely millions of times. Category 8 Godlike creatures capable of orchestrating the destruction of entire universes and effect multiversal zones with casual ease. Their destructive capacity, strength, and speed are honestly hard to discern due to the fact that they can continually increase the scale of their own abilities without limitation or end. Category 9 Multiversal conceptuals, skyfathers, of limitless physical and destructive capability, characters within category 9 exhibit immense and vast arrays of hax and overpowered abilities which are extraordinarily hard to oppose, their destructive capacity effects the omniverse itself towards its maximum capacity. Category 10 Abstract entities which are not really capable of defining or understanding. Their destructive capacity, speed, and strength or durability is typically no longer worth noting as, if they are not entirely omnipotent, their sheer hax and conceptual abilities essentially make their powers inexpressable and totally unbeatable. Category 11 For the absolute greediest of us whom cannot compromise, there exists Category 11. True Abstracts. The embodiment of the unfair and honestly, balant godmodded and overpowered entities the likes of which not only surpass omnipotence but completely go beyond it infinitely, including beyond infinity itself. No, you cannot beat them no matter how hard you try or what you create. Only other category 11's are capable of challenging category 11's, though even then their is no possible victory for either side as they are both truly infinite, and any conflict between the two goes far above the innefable concepts beyond omnipotence and the omniverse alltogether. Fights between them last forever, and there are no fictional beings beyond them, only equal to them. Category:Pages added by JARRING-FLY